


Locked Out

by jinzou_enemy



Series: Flux [7]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Pre-Slash, RIP, implied izuleo and chiakana btw, so these were headcanons, there are a couple other characters mentioned but they dont make an appearance, though its. heavily implied to be the start of Something, to an extent because i wrote this before dorm assignments had came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: “33. 'We are both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed ‘alone time’' AU."
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Mikejima Madara
Series: Flux [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1271792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Locked Out

Madara let out a yawn, rubbing tiredly at his eyes as the light from his laptop burnt into his retinas. A quick glance to the corner of his screen told him that, _yes,_ it was indeed three in the morning. 

Well, it wasn’t as if he could return to his own dorm room anyway. 

He winced as he thought back to the initial reason he had left, a laugh bubbling from his throat despite being the only one in the room. From the moment Izumi had entered the door, Madara had already begun to get off his bed to leave. Leo had called out, saying he was free to stay, but Izumi’s glare had clearly implied the opposite. That had been a couple hours ago by now, and Madara wasn’t sure he wanted to go back and check if they were done.

“Mm? Mikejima-kun? Is that you?” Madara hears a groan. “I hadn’t expected anyone else to be out here this late…” 

His hunch as to who the voice belongs to is proven correct as he lets his head tilt back, meeting their gaze.

A smile spread across his face. “Kaoru-san! While this hour is a strange one to pick, I’d be happy to spend time in your company!” 

Kaoru sighs, but his expression doesn’t look exhausted yet, so Madara will take that as a win. His eyes dart back down to the laptop in front of him, only barely registering the dip of the couch as the blonde leans on the backrest. 

“Yeah, yeah. So why are you out here anyway? I know you’re usually up late, but you don’t tend to loiter around the common room.”

“Well, you’re free to go check out my room if you’re curious!” Madara’s gaze lifts from his screen to give Kaoru an amused quirk of the lips, “Though, I’m not sure if Izumi-san will be too happy about the interruption.”  
  
The implications don’t pass Kaoru, and Madara watches as the blonde cringes. 

“So, whatever is _Kaoru-san_ doing up? You’ve never been one for late nights, no matter how much Rei-san pesters you!” He curls his legs up slightly, leaving room for the blonde to take a seat. 

Kaoru lets out another sigh in response, walking around to flop down onto the couch beside Madara. “It’s Kanata-kun. Usually he comes by in the afternoon, so I can avoid it, but I think that Moricchi had something on today~? So they’re spending that time with each other _now._ ”

It begs the question as to why Kaoru left his room so late, but it seems the confusion is obvious on Madara’s face, because Kaoru rolls his eyes. “They aren’t doing anything as raunchy as Senacchi and Tsukinaga-kun, but there’s only so much Kamen Rider I can handle hearing. And did he have to pick the one about highschool? There’s so much talk about space in it as well…not that I can pay attention to it while they’re being so lovey-dovey.”  
  
Ah. Madara hums, wracking his brain. Kaoru’s description rang a bell, but what was the precise name…  
  
He snaps his fingers once the title is recalled, looking up from his laptop properly to meet Kaoru’s curious gaze.  
  
“Ahaha, are they still watching Fourze?”  
  
He gets a grimace in response. “Yeah. That rings a bell, even though I wish it didn’t. Can we drop it now? I’ve heard enough of that sort of thing from Moricchi...”  
  
Chuckling, Madara lets the topic go, moving onto something different.  
  
“Well, you’re gonna have to go back there eventually. It’s preeetty late- I’m surprised you were even awake enough to leave the room.”  
  
“That’s the _point_ ,” Kaoru groans, “They had the volume sorta quiet, but they still had to keep it loud enough to hear. The light from Moricchi’s laptop was wa~y too bright as well. I thought I’d have better luck sleeping out here, but-” He gestures to Madara with a flick of his hand, “I don’t think I’m going to have any luck with that either.”  
  
Madara huffs. Tough luck for Kaoru, since he wasn’t quite finished with his work yet. “Well, I’ll be done soon enough. If you can put up with staying awake for another ten minutes or so, I’ll go turn off the lights!” 

From the corner of his eye, he watches as Kaoru slides his phone out of his pocket, gaze bored as he swipes the screen.  
  
“Can’t you...I dunno, go sit on one of the armchairs, and let me lie down, at least? Get ready to get sleepy, and all that.” Kaoru shifts, his position obviously starting to get uncomfortable.

“Mmm? But Kaoru-san, we’re friends! A bit of intimacy,” He watches in amusement as Kaoru’s face reddens slightly, “between us shouldn’t be anything to stress over.” Madara shuts his laptop with a soft _click,_ shifting to place it onto the coffee table. “It’s a fairly cold night as well- The body warmth will do you some good, if you’re going to sleep out here!”  
  
Kaoru must be sleepier than Madara thought, because it takes him a couple seconds to register what the brunette is implying.  
  
“Wait- _You’re sleeping out here as well?!"_ _  
  
_“Did you think I would go back while Izumi san’s still there? Ahaha, you really _must_ be drowsy, Kaoru-san! We both know what state the room would be in, if they’re even _done_ to begin with. And-”

With a sudden burst of energy, Kaoru practically clambers over him to slap a hand over Madara’s mouth. “ _Thank you_ , that’s enough information, _I get the image.”_

Madara smirks, and while it’s not visible to Kaoru, the growing irritation on the blonde’s face makes it clear that he noticed anyway.

“As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for my offer, I still need to turn the lights off,” He pushes Kaoru slightly to the side as he gets up, the other boy falling into the space Madara had previously occupied. 

He hears a frustrated whine from behind his back and lets out a chuckle.

“You- Whatever. You still didn’t even answer my question? Where are you even going to sleep? What about crashing in Kanata-kun’s room? I’m sure that he’s going to end up falling asleep with Moricchi anyway..~”

Madara hums, and floods the room in darkness with a flick of the lightswitch.

“Nice joke there, Kaoru-san!” It’s pretty much pitch dark now, but he can _just_ make out Kaoru rolling his eyes in response. “Yes, we’re on better terms now, but Mama is ninety percent sure that Kanata-san isn’t going to be happy finding him in his room. Why don’t you take your own offer instead? He’d be much less upset if you were the one he stumbled upon in his room the next morning!” 

He’s finally made it back to the couch, but Madara pauses before sitting; he stares down at Kaoru, a jarringly cheerful grin on his face. “Unless...you’ve decided that you want ‘Mikejima-kun’ here to warm your bed for the night?”  
  
The resulting flinch isn’t as big as Madara expected it to be. Interesting.  
  
“...Don’t word it like that, people are going to get the wrong idea.”  
  
“ _People?_ We’re the only ones out here, Kaoru-san. And we both know I can keep a secret.”

“Huh~...Is that so~...” Kaoru is still peering up at him, eyebrow raised, body tense. A couple seconds pass, and he slowly begins to relax. “...I guess that it _is_ pretty cold tonight, and I’ve heard that you’re as much of a hot water bottle as Moricchi is.” 

Madara bounces from one foot to the other as he watches Kaoru shuffle back as far as he’s able to go, making enough room for Madara to lie down next to him. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but that isn’t really a bad thing right now. Now that the lights are off, the bite of winter is more noticeable than ever.

Kaoru finally stops moving, and pats the now empty space. “Here. Are you sure you have to share the couch with me, though? The floor is still free..can’t you sleep there? Actually, you don’t mind that Kamen Rider stuff, so why don’t you crash in my bed- Okay no, that’s kinda weird too,” It’s a half-hearted ramble, something that Madara is sure Kaoru is only voicing out of nervousness, as well as for his own peace of mind. 

He wastes no time lying down on the couch. His shoulders bump against Kaoru’s chest while he’s trying to make himself comfortable, with the blonde letting out a small yelp in response.

Eventually they find themselves in a position that Madara would’ve called spooning, if not for the fact that Kaoru had kept his arms close to his own chest. Feeling a small amount of pity, Madara inched himself further to the edge of the couch. Even if he wasn’t exactly known for respecting personal boundaries, he’d at least _attempt_ to create some distance between them.  
  
It’s silent for a while after that.

“...I expected your hair to smell worse.”  
  
“Aha, that’s so mean! Just because Mama does plenty of exercise, doesn’t mean he neglects his hygiene~.” _Was Kaoru really that close to him?_ “At least you smell pretty good!"

Rather than the response he expects, the one he actually gets surprises him.  
  
(That’s been happening a lot tonight, hasn’t it.)  
  
“I’d hope so? I’m not as uptight about it as Senacchi, but I like to keep myself clean.” There’s movement behind him, and Madara tries not to tense up at the hand that’s placed on his waist. It’s done carefully and slowly, and more silence follows it. 

Very intentionally, Madara stays silent. It’s something that he could just pretend not to notice, if Kaoru changed his mind. Not that it wouldn’t hurt him just a bit, but...  
  
A couple moments later, and he feels the hand advance, a pair of arms tentatively sneaking around his waist, pulling him back further into the other’s chest. He blinks. Before he can open his mouth to question it, he’s interrupted.  
  
“-Don’t say anything. Just...don’t, okay? I’m just cold. That’s all this is.” 

Ah. So that’s how it was going to be.  
  
Letting out a sigh that holds all his tension, Madara lets himself relax completely. He goes boneless in Kaoru’s arms, curling in on himself. He pouts at the incredulous chuckle that whispers over his ear from the position he’s taken up.  
  
Was it really so funny of him to let down his guard, even after the blonde had essentially given him the ‘go ahead’?

At least Madara felt pretty warm thanks to that. Well, as warm as he could be on a winter night with no blanket. He was still pretty damn cold, but on the bright side, he wouldn’t wake up with a chill.  
  
As he feels Kaoru shivering from behind him, he shuffles himself back a bit further; drawing them even closer to each other, body heat helping to keep them both warm.

  
  


…

  
  
  


…

  
  


“Hey, did they fall asleep like that? Really? Wow! Inspiration for something is just bubbling up! This morning really is full of surprises~☆”

  
“Ahaha! We should be congratulating them on their progress--”

  
“ _Shhh._ Not so loud, Morisawa. If they wake up, Kao-kun is never going to let us hear the end of it. Besides, I don’t think it’s even that sort of thing...how annoying.”

  
“It is more ‘interesting’ than anything....We should ‘leave’ Kaoru and Mama to it, then…~”

**Author's Note:**

> i got the inspiration for this a couple months ago, and here we are now! finally!!! woo :D another pre-slash fic to the pile.....
> 
> regardless, i hope you've enjoyed this!!!! madakao is good...though i hope this didn't get too ooc <:) please look forward to more (whenever my motivation returns), and thank you spoon for helping me beta this! where would i be without you <3
> 
> (also please ignore the kamen rider inserted into this fic lowkey. i've gotten Very into it in the last 6 months or so. OTL)


End file.
